


A First Date

by buoyantsaturn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, i guess?, i originally wrote this in 2014 so theres some cannonical errors ignore those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Nico didn’t understand why he was here. After most of the kids at Camp Half-Blood had gone home for the school year, Nico had found himself feeling…empty. Not like after Bianca’s death. Maybe similar, but still not quite the same.A Solangelo Coffee Shop Date





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first submission here but ive got over 50 things stored in my google drive??? like the tags say this was written in 2014 so some things are incorrect plot-wise and also my writing has hopefully progressed since then so good luck
> 
> Originally titled in my google drive as "its the thing the coffee shop thing"

Nico didn’t understand why he was here. After most of the kids at Camp Half-Blood had gone home for the school year, Nico had found himself feeling…empty. Not like after Bianca’s death. Maybe similar, but still not quite the same.

Now, Nico found himself wandering the streets of Chicago, searching aimlessly for - he didn’t really know what.

He came around a corner, and a basketball court came into view. Something about the sight made Nico’s chest ache.

 

The pick-up game that Will had been playing had just ended - with Will’s team winning, of course. He took a long drink from his water bottle before he finished packing up his backpack to leave. 

He was the last off the court, as usual, since he liked to take his time to enjoy the quiet of the surrounding area, with only the humming sounds of the city from a short distance away. He made his way off of the school’s property, jogging across the street in the direction of his mom’s apartment.

Will came around a corner, having slowed down from his jog, and ran directly into another person, knocking them onto the ground.

“Oh, gods, I’m so sorry,” Will said, offering them a hand up before even noticing who it was. When the other person grabbed his hand, Will recognized the feeling immediately, and pulled Nico to his feet. For a second, Will stared at him in shock. “Nico?”

Nico didn’t respond. He stood silently, mouth hanging open slightly as it finally clicked with him just why he’d chosen to shadow travel to that particular city, and it must have been luck to have arrived at that spot.

Will simply grinned at him, and wrapped his arms around Nico’s thin frame. “Gods, it’s great to see you. I feel like it’s been forever.”

Slowly, Nico snaked his arms around Will to return the embrace, tilting his head down slightly to bury his nose in the juncture between Will’s neck and shoulder.

Will squeezed the other boy slightly in concern. “You seem skinnier than the last time I saw you. Have you not been eating again?”

Nico sighed, breathing in the familiar scent, before shaking his head.

“Was that, ‘No, I’m still eating at least once a day’, or ‘No I’ve completely stopped eating and if you don’t feed me right now I’m probably going to die’?”

Nico smiled - something he only ever seemed to do around Will.

“You haven’t answered yet,” Will stated. “Oh, gods, you’re already dead, aren’t you?” He pulled himself away from Nico - which made his small smile fade - and grabbed one of his hands. “C’mon, there’s a Starbucks a couple blocks down. I’ll buy you something to eat.” He pulled at Nico’s hand, and the two of them started walking.

 

Nico had never been to a Starbucks. Nico had never had coffee, and going by the smell, he didn’t think he was going to enjoy it very much. So when Will has asked him what Nico wanted, he replied with, “Preferably not coffee,” and Will smirked back at him. He told Nico to pick a table, and that he’d be over with their food and drinks in a few minutes. “And we’re not sitting in a poorly lit corner,” Will added, and Nico tried to hide his smile behind his hands from a table almost in the center of the sitting area.

Will set down two regular size coffee cups and a white paper bag on the table before he sat down across from Nico. He pushed one of the cups toward Nico before picking up his own and taking a sip. 

Nico took the cup hesitantly. “It’s not coffee, is it?”

“Just try it.”

He lifted the cup to his lips, taking a small sip of creamy chocolate liquid so amazing that Nico didn’t even realize that he’d burned his tongue.

When Nico set the cup down, licking at a remaining drip of chocolate on his lip, he saw that Will was digging through the paper bag. He pulled out a pair of sandwiches wrapped in Starbucks-labelled paper, and glanced up at Nico. “Is it good?”

Nico grinned. “Very.” He set the cup slightly off to the side when Will slid one of the sandwiches toward him. Nico unwrapped it, revealing a simple grilled cheese.

“I figured a grilled cheese was a safe bet, since I don’t really know what you like,” Will said, looking down at the duplicate sandwich in front of him. “I mean, aside from chocolate.”

Nico’s smile grew, and he picked up half of the pre-cut sandwich. “My mom used to make really good grilled cheese sandwiches.”

Will almost dropped his coffee as Nico took a huge bite out of his sandwich. He’d never heard Nico say anything about his mother, but he didn’t want to startle the other boy into complete silence. Will tried to mask his surprise by taking a long drink of his coffee.

They shared a comfortable silence while they ate, listening to only the sounds of the coffee machines whirring, and the early 2000’s pop song playing on the overhead speakers. 

When Nico had scarfed down his entire sandwich, he looked up at Will and said, “Thank you for this. I don’t think I’ve eaten this much in one sitting in a few weeks.”

Will sighed, irritated, but he was still smiling. “C’mon, Nico, I know they feed you at camp. I mean, I’ve never stayed year-round, but Annabeth’s survived this long, so I gotta assume she’s been eating. And I know they call for meal times, too. You don’t have to keep going hungry, there’s plenty of food there.”

Nico opened his mouth to respond, but Will continued, “And you shouldn’t be eating like you just did. You ate that entire sandwich in, like, two bites. That’s really not a good thing to get in the habit of.”

Nico glanced down at the few crumbs remaining on the sandwich wrapper. “It was really good.”

Will couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, but you haven’t even tried these yet.” He reached into the paper bag that once held their sandwiches, and pulled out another paper wrapper, setting it on the table and pushing it toward Nico.

Nico unwrapped it and stared down at the chocolate squares. “What are they?”

“Cheesecake brownies,” Will answered. He reached over and grabbed one. “Try it.”

Nico picked up one of the remaining brownies and took a bite, practically moaning when he tasted it. “Holy gods, this is amazing.”

Will couldn’t hide his smile when he took a bite of his own brownie. 

He hardly had time to react when Nico stood up abruptly, bumping into the table, and leaned forward to press his lips into Will’s.  
It wasn’t their first kiss, but this one was definitely better - it was chocolatey.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants to read some of the other things ive been stocking up in my google drive for the past two years let me know?? or talk solangelo w me on tumblr at buoyantsaturn  
> its still christmas here for another hour so merry christmas and happy holidays


End file.
